


Death

by Tomuron1996



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomuron1996/pseuds/Tomuron1996
Summary: The confesion of the serial killer inside of me. This is my take on what would happen if everything snaped in my mind and i would follow my darkest desires





	

DEATH  
Chapter one: Susie

 

Imagine the perfect world, imagine a world where no one can ever hurt you, a world where all the people hold hands and sing kumbaya.

Have you imagined it yet? No? That's becouse it's impossible.  
There is no such thing as a perfect world, and deffinetly there's no such thing as a world where everybody can be happy. For each happy person there are 10 living, breathing creatures that are on a verge of jumping off of a bridge into the sweet release of the death awaiting them down, under the bridge, at the end of the gun barell or hidden in a small bottle of prescription medicne.  
Death awaits everyone and everywhere with it's arms wide open, not rejecting anyone who is willing to accept the terms that there is no place on this world for him, that there is no other option than to make that last step.

People are making up death to be something to be afraid of, something that is so horible that even talking about it is unacceptable. Some people even believe that there is another life after death, there is no such thing as a afterlife. It's just yet another way to control anyone who is willing to believe such nonsense.

You may be wondering why am i telling you all this.

The answer is simple, Death is death is not some scary boogieman that will make you suffer from the moment you release your last breath.  
It's not a thing nor a person, it's undefinable. It's like a water, it takes shape of anything you put it in.

Death is everyone and noone at the same time.

If you want to find death all you have to do is look into a mirror. Oh, the mirror, the only thing that gives a lot of people only way to see who they are, to see how that spark of life is being sucked away by little pieces everyday by their state of mind. And with each day they're getting closer and closer to glare the death into the eyes when even the last spark of their life was removed from their mind and body. That's where they see the death itself. And see that they are either their own death or death of others.

In my case it was the second option.  
It was just day like every other to me, and i was on my way to the bathroom and when i rose my head and took a look into a mirror, the eyes that stared back at me weren't mine. It was my reflection but it wasn't me. I looked at myself every morning but that day there was just something wrong from the time i opened my eyes.

It took me almost an hour to finally see who was staring back at me. That glare. I remember that.  
I saw it when i was at my fathers death bed for the last goodbye. Doctors have told me, as the only other living member of my family that he won't live more than two days after i took him to the hospital after he suddenly colapsed in the living room

That glare.

 

It was death, what i saw in those eyes as the life slowly drained away. Like if his soul was a liquid and there was a tear in the container and his soul was slowly draining away.

That's what i saw when i look in the mirror that day, like my soul was almost out of my body.  
The glare that the mirror casted on me made me feel all kinds of feeling. From anger to self-pity.

Sudenly something snaped in my mind. 

It was like if playing the guitar too hard and the strings are old and on the vergeof breaking.  
In my case there was only one string left.  
On one end of said string was my sanity and on the other was my mind

Blank.  
Clean.  
With only one last string attatched

That last string finally snaped when i saw myself in the mirror that day. I couldn't feel anything.  
I didn't wanted to feel anything and all i could see in my mind was just screaming and agony. The pain in those screams, it was so delicious. I walloved in that sweet sound. 

This went on for few days. The screams were not substracting or leaving me alone. They got louder every day and honestly it made me feel good. More than good. It felt amazing.  
So amazing that i had to hear them outside of my mind as well.  
I went on a dating site where i met her.  
Her name was Susie  
Sweet young naive girl. We talked for few days online, my mind was still absolutely blank apart of the screams that i had to try supress just so i can focus on saying the right things to make agree to go out with me. After couple of days chating she finally agreed. I should have been nervous, excited aroused or all at the same time. But i found myself unable to do so. Only thing i heard were those beutifull, tasty screams of agony. So i just stood up from my desk and started to get ready for the date.  
We were supposed to meet at my place for a dinner so i prepared some steamed vegetables since she was a vegetarian and some red wine. I lit some candles and prepared a table for two with her sitting across me.

When i heard her knock on the door I ran to open them for her.  
I must've looked like an idiot when the first thing i said to her was a little bit winded ,,Hi'' as i was grining from ear to ear.  
She probably thought that it was cute, becouse she started to giggle.  
I took her in and sat her down at the table and i ran into the kitchen to get those vegies. I tried to look as normal as possible but trough out the evening i found myself not listening to her but to the screams and waloving in them and i was almost anxious to finally hear them outside of my head. And the girl sitting across the table from me was the first to show me how good it felt when the screams were real.

 

She was finishing fourth allmost full glass of wine as i sat there and watched her getting more and more drunk.  
I didn't wanted her to get too drunk. I wanted her to feel everything. I wanted to see her suffer.  
Which to anybody else might seem distrubing but to me it would feel perfectly natural and sensible if i could bring myself to feel anything at all.  
I've stood up and all of a sudden the screams got so much louder than ever before, it almost cought me off guard but i tried to not show that to her as i was on my way to kitchen. But this time not for food or drinks. I grabed a beutifull, shiny filleting knife. I ran my finger across the edge very lightly to make sure it's sharp. I felt the edge of the knife sink slightly into my finger as i flinched away reflexively. I knew that was my cue. I hid the knife in my right sleeve and steped out of the kitchen.  
She was still sitting at the table with her phone in her hands texting someone completly focused on her phone. She didn't even noticed me as i came to the table and sat on the edge of it right next to her. I gently taped her shoulder to make her look at me, she rose her head and looked at me with a smile that would make anyone else rethink everything if he was about to do the same as me.

But in my mind i already broke those white teeth of hers three times since she came through my door. 

I smiled lightly back at her before pulling the knife out of my sleeve to show it to her. Her smile instantly disapeared and she froze, not certain what for i had a filleting knife in my hand and watching her with blank eyes. Before she was able to think of something to say as an excuse to leave becouse she was obiously scared of me i reached my hand with the knife high above my head and with speed that surprised even me stabed it in her right tigh. The knife went through all the way and pinned her to the chair with a scraping sound as the knife went through the bone as it made it's way through tender meat of hers. 

Scream my lovely girl, scream. Make me pull it out and stab it into your left tigh with the same force i did just now. Make me feel alive!

The delicious scream filled the dinning room, but it wasn't enough i needed more so i reached for one of the forks and squeeze it tightly into a fist.

Scream! 

I aimed the fork right in front of her left eye as i grab ahold of her hair to steady her. She stoped screaming for a little while as she was now fully focused on the fork no more than one inch from her eye. She must've thought that i was forcing myself to do it, that becouse i didn't stabed her in the eye right away that i had some doubt about what i was doing. But in fact i was just stalling.

I drove the fork forward.

It made a beutifull squishing noise as the four points were stuck deep inside her eye and the room filled with scream again.

Ahhh, music to my ears.

 

I wanted to hear more but she sudenly stoped. At first i didn't knew what happened i even thought that i killed her allready butthen i realized that she just fainted. Lucky me, huh? It would've been shame if her beutifull scream had such a short lasting.

I swept away everything off of the table and layed her on it on her belly and used my belt to tie her legs and wrist together behind her back, and waited.

The silence was unberable, sure there were the screams in my mind but once i tasted the real deal coming out of this girls sweet lips which were now curved into a painfull frown as she layed on my table still unconsious. I found that satisfying to watch.

That waiting for her to wake up was almost endless, i wanted to hear more, i needed more.

So once she finally woke up i imidetly jumped in front of her so she can see my white shirt cover with her blood from the knife i pulled out of her thigh and cleaned it off on my shirt. She didn't looked as shocked as i wanted but still her trembling body tied up on my table made me want to stab her again, and again and again until her screams would eventualy fade out and i will have to find somebody else to scream for me.

I aimed the knife at the base at the back of her neck and with one swift motion i made a deep cut and felt the knife hiting her vertabres along the way. The cut was very long, from the base of her neck all the way to her pelvis and she finally started to scream again. It was amazing. 

I kept on playing with her for couple of minutes before her screams started to fade out, but i couldn't bring myself to stop, when she wasn't screaming anymore and the only sounds that escaped her blood covered mouth were just painfull moans and groans. I knew i had to give her a little pause. I didn't wanted to but since she was on a verge of passing out i had to. I left the dinning table and went for my still half full glass of wine from the dinner. I took a sip as i gazed on her body that looked like she was mauled by a tiger and stragely it made me want to take a bite. I couldn't resist the sudden urge to throw away a knife and from now on don't use anything elsethat finger nails and my teeth. So i put down the knife and felt my tongue as it slid on my lips and my mouth started to water. I wanted to taste her. I grab ahold of her hair pulling her head back. The painfull little groan was just a bonus for me as i closed in on her still intact throat. My teeth sank in, with just a little bit of force. They were deep inside her throat. the sudden rush of blood that filled my mouth was as extatic as the first time i heard her scream of agony. It was amazing. I closed my teeth with as much force as i could possibly generate with my teeth, ripping a big chunk of flesh from her neck. I made her look me in the eyes so i can see her as she releases her last breath which was filled throughout it's duration with liquid. < p>I saw the same glare i did that morning in the mirror. That glare. It made me realize what i was telling to you at the begening of this interogation. I realized that i can be the death of others as well as they can be mine. And i know that i will be executed for what i have done. But i know that if you kill me, there will be more like me to come. There will be more people like me wanting to hear someone scream, wanting to make someone suffer just becouse they want to. 

 

We are the destruction and creation at the same time

We are Death

 

THE END  
of chapter one


End file.
